Le chasseur de cartes
by Lunicorne Do Urden
Summary: YAOI Et si Sakura était un garçon et qu'il était different de l'histoire de Clamp.
1. Chapter 1

Le chasseur de carte

Attention fic Yaoï 

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Vive les grandes prêtresses CLAMP. Sinon, et bien, j'ai voulu m'amuser avec l'histoire de Sakura, chasseuse de carte. C'est un monde parallèle, tous les personnages seront présent sauf Sakura (le perso m'appartient alors, pas touche sans permission) et une magie en plus des cartes mais c'est la surprise.

Chapitre 1 

Là où tout commença

« - Eiri, va ranger la pièce de papa et moi, je fais son bureau.

- Oui, Toya. »

Toya est mon frère aîné, il m'embête toujours mais je le lui rends bien. Je rentrai dans la pièce où mon père rangeait toutes ses recherches et ses livres. Mon père est archéologue et c'est un professeur d'université.

« - Mon dieu, quelles poussières ? »

Je me mis à nettoyer les étagères et une heure plus tard, je tombai sur un livre fermé par une serrure.

« -Bizarre, on dirait un journal intime. THE CLOW. C'est le même nom que l'auteur de mon livre. »

En regardant la couverture du livre, je vis un lion ailé en relief et un soleil et derrière, deux pentagrammes l'un sur l'autre mais décalé de mesure à voir le soleil et la lune des deux. Il était de couleur rouge et les dessins en or. Dés que je touchai la fermeture, il s'ouvrit en laissant partir une lumière dorée. Un lionceau ailé apparut devant moi en se réveillant.

« - Bonjour, jeune homme.

- Eiri, as-tu fini la pièce ?

-Bientôt, et n'entre pas, y' a les livres à papa derrière.

- D'accord, Eiri. Je m'occupe du salon et de la cuisine.

- Je viendrai te rejoindre dès que j'ai fini ici.

- Si tu veux, Eiri. Demande de l'aide à tes amis.

- Je crois que je vais être obligé de le faire. »

Je l'entendis s'éloigner. Je fermai les yeux et quatre êtres vivants bizarre apparurent.

« - Le feu et la terre vous m'aidez avec l'eau à laver le sol. L'air enlève la poussière sans rien bouger des papiers de mon père.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout dans ma chambre. »

Je voyais son étonnement et, dès qu'on eut fini, je pris le livre et le petit lion avec moi. J'allais voir au salon mais Toya n'était pas là.

« - Toya, j'ai fini. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Non, petit frère. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, si tu veux. Je vais bientôt partir.

- OK. Travaille bien et dis bonjour à Yukito de ma part. »

Il ne me répondis pas et on alla dans ma chambre.

« - Je suis Eiri Kinomoto. D'après le livre que voici, je suis un maître des éléments.

- Je comprends pourquoi je me suis réveillé. Combien d'éléments as-tu ?

- L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air et le bois. Mais d'après mon père, je devrais avoir un autre élément qui serait le métal.

- Comment le sait-il ?

- Il m'a donné le livre qui en parle, il a été écrit par Clow Read et une personne du nom de Li.

- Je comprends mieux. C'est Clow Read qui nous a fabriqué, les cartes, le livre où elles sont rangées et moi.

- Oh ! Alors, tu l'as connu ?

- Oui, c'était notre ancien maître. Je m'appelle Kerberos.

- Pourquoi es-tu si petit ? Tu es le maître du soleil, du feu et de la terre, et ton ami, Yué, la nuit et la lune.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais te présenter les cartes.

- Il n'y en a qu'une. Wendy ? Le vent.

- Quoi ? Mon dieu, c'est catastrophique. Il faut les retrouver avant qu'elles ne causent des problèmes.

- Bonjour toi. »

Une femme de bois apparut devant nous avec mon ami.

« - Mon ami du bois s'est trouvé une chérie. Aie ! Brute, tu m'as fait mal, je te boude.

- C'est pas ma chérie, c'est une carte.

- Oh ! Pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas ton apparence ?

- Il faut que tu acceptes de partir à leurs recherches.

- Eiri, fait-le et si vous êtes d'accord, on vous aidera.

- Kéros, est ce qu'ils peuvent ?

- Oui, puisque tu es leur maître.

- Non, ses amis, il n'a jamais voulu qu'on le considère comme notre maître.

- Donc vous acceptez tous ?

- Oui.

- Alors que le pacte se fasse. Clé du scellé, ci-devant l'exécutant du contrat, ce jeune homme, Eiri Kinomoto. Ô clé, transmets ton pouvoir à ce jeune homme. LIBERATION. »

Un bâton bleu apparut et, en grandissant, je vis qu'il avait l'apparence d'un dragon.

- Il est magnifique.

- Il prendra l'apparence d'un pendentif. A toi de lui rendre son apparence à Wood.

-Wood, carte de Clow, reprend ton apparence. »

Un pentagramme apparut en dessous de moi et elle repris son apparence de carte. Je regardai derrière et je vis le même pentagramme que celui qui était apparu ainsi que sur le livre

« - Combien de carte y'a-t-il ?

- Si je me souviens bien, il y en à vingt.

- Donc il nous en reste 18 à trouver. Air, peux-tu nous prévenir, si tu vois quelque chose d'étrange ?

- On t'avertira tous. Kéros, sa meilleure amie s'est qu'il a des pouvoirs donc, tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Comme toute ma famille. Demain, j'ai cours, tu vas être seul ici.

- Je m'occuperai. Je lirai le livre et… Je jouerai à la console.

- Je n'ai que des jeux de rôle.

- Pas grave, s'ils sont bien.

- S'ils ne l'étaient pas, je ne les aurai pas gardés. Bon, j'ai tout dans mon cartable.

- Eiri, tu as quel âge ?

- Quatorze ans.

- Et ton frère ?

- Dix sept ans. Ma mère avait seize ans quand elle s'est marié et papa vingt sept.

- Je sais ce que tu fais ainsi que ton frère, mais pas tes parents.

- Ma mère était mannequin puis elle est morte alors que j'avais trois ans. Mon père est prof d'archéologies dans une université. Je connais ma mère par l'intermédiaire de papa et de Toya. De toute manière, je t'en aurais parlé, puisque tu vas vivre avec nous. Je devrais leur en parler ?

- Si tu parles des cartes, tu n'en as pas le droit pour l'instant.

- Flûte, ils vont s'inquiéter.

- On fera les captures la nuit.

- J'espère que mes études ne vont pas en pâtir. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Je suis très sucrerie.

- Et moi pas du tout. Je te donnerai ma part.

- D'accord mais, et toi ?

- Je te rapporte un repas normal et on partage le dessert, ça te va.

- Mais tu devras le dire à ta famille.

- Je suis sur que Toya le sais. Il voit les fan… Je ne le dis pas, il m'a fait peur avec son don, cet idiot.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Donc, je t'apporte à manger. »

On frappa à ma porte.

« - A table, Eiri. Emmène ton fauve avec toi.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Pfeu, pas juste. Allons-y. »

Je le pris dans mes bras en lui faisant une bise sur le museau.

« - On est là. Bonsoir, papa. Je vous présente Kerberos.

- Sois le bienvenu chez nous, Kerberos.

- Je l'ai rebaptisé Kéros.

- ça fait surnom mais tu as bien choisi. Bon appétit, tous les trois.

- Merci, monsieur pour tout.

- C'est normal, mon fils t'a pris sous sa protection donc, tu vivras ici.

- Il dormira dans ma chambre.

- Je sais ton frère m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter donc je ne le ferai pas.

- Merci, papa. Kéros, je te ferai connaître Tomoyo demain.

- Je vous préparerai un goûter avec du thé.

- Si tu veux, papa mais je pouvais le faire.

- Lui as-tu dis ?

- Pour les éléments, oui et non, pour mes préférences.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

- Oui, papa. Au faites, Toya, as-tu parlé avec Yukito ?

- Non, je sais quand je le lui dirai.

- Ok. J'ai fi… Papa, j'en veux pas.

- Tu le mange.

- Oui, papa. »

Je pris la part de gâteau et alors que je me levai.

« - Ici.

- Mais…

- Il sait.

- Toya, je te déteste.

- Je m'en remettrai. »

Je mangeai le gâteau et regardai Kéros manger le sien avec plaisir.

« - Eiri, je ne te donne qu'un dessert par jour…

- Je sais, papa. Je regrette de ne pas aimer les pâtisseries parce que les tiennes sont les meilleurs et que je ne veux pas t'attrister.

- Je trouverai bien une qui te plaise.

- Pourquoi ne pas mélanger les desserts qu'il aime avec de la pâtisserie ?

- Kéros, tu as raison, je vais demander conseille à notre cuisinier.

- Merci, Kéros.

- C'est normal, il faut que tu manges pour te recharger en énergie.

- C'est exact. J'ai fini et, pour me faire pardonner, je fais la vaisselle.

- Non, petit frère, tu as une discussion à faire.

- Oui, Toya. »

Je fis une bise à Toya et à mon père et je partis avec Kéros dans ma chambre.

« - Qu'as-tu à me dire, Eiri ?

- Et bien, j'aime les garçons.

- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire de suite.

- Je n'ai rien contre les personnes comme toi. Clow nous a expliqué qu'on ne devait pas rejetter nos préférences et celle des autres.

- Tant mieux. Mon frère est amoureux de Yukito mais il ne le lui dira que lorsque ça sera le moment. Il est médium et un peu voyant. Il a hérité de ma mère mais pour la voyance, on ne le sait pas.

- je vois. Tout à l'heure, tu as cité Yué, comment sais-tu qu'on était deux ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu liras le livre. Où veux-tu dormir ? Avec moi ou je te fais un lit ?

- Je dors avec toi, et demain soir, on me fera un lit.

- D'accord, Kéros. Bonne nuit, mon petit lion. »

Dés qu'on fut couché, je m'endormis.

« - Yué, j'espère que tu ne vas pas le rejeter. Il est comme notre maître. »

Il s'endormit.

A la fin des cours, je rejoignis Tomoyo à la sortie et on alla chez moi. On lui raconta tous et le lendemain soir, j'attrapais Jump, la carte du saut.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus de lire ce premier chapitre autant que moi de l'écrire allez BIZE et à la prochaine. Au faites sur une de mes fics « un héraut pas comme les autres », j'y fais une demande de recherche de nom pour un oiseau lige qui est un aigle blanc ressemblant aux compagnons des hérauts de Valdemar.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Le chasseur de carte

Attention fic Yaoï

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Vive les grandes prêtresses CLAMP. Sinon, et bien, j'ai voulu m'amuser avec l'histoire de Sakura, chasseuse de carte. C'est un monde parallèle, tous les personnages seront présent sauf Sakura (le perso m'appartient alors, pas touche sans permission) et une magie en plus des cartes mais c'est la surprise.

Chapitre 2

L'arrivé de trois amis

« - Eiri ? Bonjour.

- Salut, Tomoyo. Je trouve génial de faire sport ensemble.

- Oui. Alors, les recherches ?

- Et bien, un de mes amis m'a dit qu'il y en a une par ici mais il n'arrive pas à la trouver.

- Ils la trouveront.

- Eiri, c'est à toi. »

Je fis les exercices de gym et je continuai à discuter avec mon amie.

« - Regarde, Eiri, ton frère et Yukito font aussi sport.

- C'est vrais, Yukito me l'avait dit.

- Eiri !

- Salut, Yukito. »

En se précipitant vers nous, Yukito tomba et mon frère lui étira les joues. Tomoyo et moi, on rigola. Un vent fort apparut et je vis un oiseau.

« ~ Bizarre, est-ce la carte que le vent me parlait ?

- Eiri, est-ce que ça va ?

- oui, Tomoyo, et toi ?

- Ça va. Je me demande d'où vient ce vent ?

- D'un oiseau et peut-être une carte.

- Eiri ?

- Oui, Toya.

- Demande à tes amis de vous protéger.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Eiri, écoute ton frère.

- Oui, professeur. »

Je fermai les yeux et les cinq éléments apparurent.

« - Mes amis, elle est ici, il faut protéger les élèves.

- Oui, Eiri.

- J'ai prévenu, Kéros.

- Bien. »

Je le vis arriver.

« - Regardez, un chat volant. »

Je rigolai à cette remarque.

« - C'est Kerberos, un lion ailée.

- Bon sang, Eiri, ils...

- Ils savent tout sur mon frère.

- Il faut dire que, quand on voit des arbres pousser dans ta classe, tu te demande ce qui se passe.

- Et j'ai raté ça ?

- Oui, mais tu verras le métal.

- Regardez, les élèves qui avaient piscine, sortent tous.

- Que se passe-t-il,ici ?

- Je m'excuse, professeur, je crois que c'est de ma faute. Ce sont des cartes qui le font. Eau, on s'occupe de la piscine.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Mais à jouer, bien sur. Restez tous ici, je reviens. Tu viens Kéros ?

- Bien sur, que je suis, Eiri. »

On y alla.

« - Je ne comprends pas le pourquoi ?

- Le bois a été le dernier élément qui est venu à moi. J'étais en classe, et tous les élèves ont paniqué. Mon père a eu peur qu'ils ne se blesse si le métal apparaissait devant moi.

- Il a eu raison. C'est bizarre, tu es comme notre maître mais tu es différent dans ta magie.

- D'après mon père, Clow Read le savait et il aurait écrit le livre pour moi.

- Ton père avait raison, Clow l'avait écrit pour toi. Il devait aussi savoir que tu trouverais le livre des cartes.

- Kéros, reste avec l'eau. Dés que je te le dis, amie, gèles ton compatriote.

- C'est sûrement Watery.

- D'accord. »

Je me mis devant la piscine et fis apparaître le bâton.

« - Watery, montre-toi. Je ne te veux pas de mal mais, tu as peut-être peur que je ne le veuille. »

Une femme sirène apparut et elle était en colère. Elle m'attaqua.

« ~ Vas-y mon ange. »

Watery gela. Je marchai vers elle et lui caressa la joue.

« - Je m'excuse, Watery, de t'avoir blessé sans le savoir. Watery, carte de Clow, reprend ton apparence. Kéros, allons rejoindre les élèves.

- Oui, Eiri. Le métal devrait venir quand tu auras récupéré toutes les cartes.

- Possible, ou bien, maintenant. »

En effet, un homme fait d'or, d'argent et de bronze me sauta dessus et me fit une bise sur la joue.

« - Bravo, maître

- Métal, je suis surtout ton ami, alors...

- Oui, Eiri.

- Il faudra attraper Fly.

- On va éviter de la faire aujourd'hui et puis, il est déjà parti. Je m'excuse de la gêne occasionné, professeur.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, les enfants, en cours.

- Oui, professeur. »

On partit tous pour nos courts.

Le soir, dans ma chambre.

« - Kéros, comment est Fly ?

- Il est comme Wendy.

- Mais alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu nous voir ?

- Je ne sais pas. On doit dormir, petit, demain tu as court.

- oui, Kéros. Bonne nuit, Kéros. Bonne nuit, les cartes. »

Kéros me répondit, par contre les cartes émirent une lumière d'argent et de bronze. Je m'endormis en réfléchissant à ce que m'avait dit Kéros sur la carte et au matin.

« - Kéros ?

- Oui, Eiri.

- J'ai rêvé d'un oiseau blessé. Crois-tu que c'est Fly ?

- C'est possible. On verra tout à l'heure si on le revoit.

- Oui, Kéros. J'emmène le livre et tu viens avec moi.

- D'accord, Eiri. »

On descendit prendre notre déjeuner et on partit tous pour nos cours.

« - Où est Yukito ?

- il va participer à un concours de tire à l'arc et il est à l'entraînement.

- Oh ! Allons le voir, Toya.

- D'accord petit monstre.

- Idiot ! »

Il m'emmena à son école. Yukito était en train de se préparer à tirer.

« - Bravo, Yukito. Bonjour, tout le monde.

- Bonjour, les presque adultes.

- Bonjour, vous deux.

- Salut, Yukito. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Eiri, laisse mon Yuki tranquille.

- Je l'ai connu avant toi, donc il est à moi. »

Je fis un clin d'œil à Yukito.

« - Eiri a raison, je lui appartiens.

- Et c'est mon ami et mon frère. Je me paye la honte. »

On éclata tous de rire. La première sonnerie retentit.

« - J'y vais, à ce soir, les petits. »

Je partis en courant rejoindre ma classe. A ce moment là, le vent souffla et j'entendis un oiseau.

« ~ C'est le même bruit que l'oiseau de mon rêve. Donc j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire. »

Ça s'arrêta brusquement et je continuai jusqu'à ma classe.

« - Bonjour, tout le monde.

- Salut, tout seul. Tu as failli être en retard, le prof n'est pas encore là.

- A bon ! Kéros, tu peux sortir.

- Merci, Eiri. Tu as raison, c'était bien Fly mais il a l'air bizarre.

- Voilà ta lecture.

- Bonjour, les enfants.

- Bonjour, professeur Tarada.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Bonjour, Kéros »

le cours se fit sans plus d'incident et le soir, après la tombé de la nuit.

« - Tomoyo, pourquoi me fais-tu des tenues ?

- Parce que tu es beau, Eiri.

- Tomoyo, pourquoi n'es-tu pas un beau mâle ? Bon, sérieusement, au travail. Fais attention à toi, mon petit. Métal, protège Tomoyo, avec le vent. Eau, terre et feu surveillez que personnes ne viennent.

- Oui, Eiri. »

Tout le monde se mit en place et Fly apparut.

« - Jump. Wood projette-moi vers Fly avec Jump. »

Wood prit l'apparence d'un trampoline ce qui me projeta vers Fly.

« - Fly, mon ami, qu'as-tu ? »

Je regardais partout où il était blessé et je vis une coupure sur sa patte.

« - On va te soigner Fly. Fly, carte de Clow, reprend ton apparence. » Je rejoignis Kéros et Tomoyo. « Kéros, il est blessé. Que peut-on faire ?

- Écrit ton prénom et met la carte dans le livre.

- C'est fait et … Il est guéri. On ramène Tomoyo. A demain matin, les amis »

On raccompagna Tomoyo et je rentrai chez moi en volant comme une sorcière avec son ballais sauf que là, c'est mon bâton et il avait des ailes.

« ~ Je suis sur que se sont les ailes du dragon que la carte se sert. »

Petit concours pour s'amuser. D'aprés vous avec qui ai-je mis Eiri?

A suivre…


End file.
